


Thank You, Captain Fergusson

by Antigonesev



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Drunken Confessions, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigonesev/pseuds/Antigonesev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulcahy wins some cookies. There's something special about these cookies, and Mulcahy wants to share them with Hawkeye. Slash if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Captain Fergusson

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested a cute Hawkahy fic, and I wrote this up in a couple of hours, so forgive the roughness, I don't have a beta. It's adorable though I think :)

Radar glanced at the package from Captain Fergusson and put it aside carefully. Inside were a mixture of brownies and cookies, all of them had nuts in them, of which radar was mildly allergic to. He didn't like the hour spent in the Latrine after each time he had something with nuts in them. Perhaps they would come in handy for tonight's poker game.

And come in handy, they did. Radar put them in the pot when he was sure he had a good hand. Father Mulcahy's good luck prevailed and he got to walk back to his tent with his winnings, namely the box of treats from Captain Fergusson. 

“What are these?” Mulcahy asked Radar, as they walked back to his tent after the game. Radar shrugged and said with an innocent smile that they were a box of cookies from Captain Fergusson, the swede that had passed through MASH and Radar had helped put a rush on his discharge home. It was a kind thank-you gift, that sadly, Radar would miss out on. 

“Heavens, such a kind gift. Thank you, Radar.” Mulcahy said with a smile, entering his tent and throwing his Panama on his bed. Glancing at his bedside, he let out a small sigh. Dinner had been unappetizing to say the least, so he might partake of his good fortune to keep his energy up. He had a feeling he may need some energy soon. He had heard rumors that a squadron was trying to take hill 503 yet again, so he figured he would have to be prepared for anything. 

Sitting down on the bed, he moved his legs up on the bed, stretching out on his cot as he opened up the package. The sweet aroma of as close to freshly baked cookies as one could get, when the package was a week old, hit him. It smelled like- well, he wanted to say home, but couldn’t. His home didn’t have freshly baked cookies in it. Pie, perhaps, but not cookies. 

“Well, thank you, Captain Fergusson.” Mulcahy said with a smile as he bit into the slightly crunchy cookie. Mulcahy pulled out his latest novel to read while he munched on cookies and relaxed, waiting for anyone- anyone- to show up to confess something or need him. 

A few cookies into the box, Mulcahy started feeling a bit warm. He pulled off his jacket, and resumed reading, glancing at the cookies and wondering what the recipe was- it was so delicious, and there was a uniqueness to them that he just couldn’t get enough of. Perhaps he’d have to send a letter to Captain Fergusson and get the recipe for these cookies. 

A chapter later, Mulcahy had polished off the box of cookies, save one for Hawkeye. He wanted to share the cookie with Hawkeye, with a cup of milk, and sit with him at Rosie’s. Mulcahy had always fancied Hawkeye, but never had the courage to do anything about it. Until now, thought Mulcahy as he smiled, enjoying the sudden devil-may-care attitude he carried. So much nicer than his innate need to take care of everyone- he was going to take care of himself for once. And that meant giving Hawkeye that cookie, and telling him to come with him to Rosie’s for dinner. 

Maybe that sounded too much like a date? thought Mulcahy as he put the cookie in his pocket and headed off in search of Hawkeye, dismissing any rational thought at the door as he left his tent. 

“Hawkeye!” Mulcahy said with a smile, sitting down right between- between BJ and Hawkeye, nudging BJ aside. BJ glanced at Mulcahy with wide eyes, his focus moving from Mulcahy to Hawkeye with a silent question of What the hell is going on? Hawkeye shrugged, shaking his head as he turned to look at Mulcahy, who had a cup of coffee in his hands. 

“Hello, Father, can I help you?” Hawkeye asked, taken aback with Mulcahy’s sudden lack of shyness or meekness. He wanted to see what was going on, what could cause the priest to be assertive and outgoing all of a sudden. 

“You certainly can help me, Hawkeye.” Mulcahy said with a smile, sipping carefully at his coffee, BJ watching Mulcahy warily. “Remember those cookies I won from Radar? Well, I saved one for you. I thought you’d like it.” Mulcahy said with a smile, taking the cookie out of his pocket and handing it to Hawkeye. “They were quite delicious- they do have a unique flavor to them that I just cannot place, although.” Mulcahy replied offhandedly as the cookie was pressed in Hawkeye’s palm by a wide-eyed Mulcahy. 

“You know, Hawkeye- I have never realized what blue eyes you have. They’re quite blue- not like BJ’s or mine- but they’re just- “ Mulcahy murmured, leaning in to Hawkeye as BJ glanced at the cookie in Hawkeye’s hand. 

“Maybe I could take a look at this, Father?” BJ asked, slowly reaching for the cookie. 

“No, it’s for Hawkeye. It’s his. Not yours.” Mulcahy scolded, tapping BJ firmly on the hand with a finger. “Ben, try it- it’s really good.” 

“I think we should go to the swamp.” Hawkeye said, glancing at BJ to help him with steering Mulcahy along, since Mulcahy seemed determined to give Hawkeye the cookie and look into his blue eyes. “I think we’ll have… more privacy there.” Hawkeye finished off weakly, smiling at an agreeable Mulcahy and an amused BJ. 

“I think Hawk’s right.” BJ echoed, helping Mulcahy up with Hawkeye, the two men semi-guiding Mulcahy over to the Swamp. The three men entered, Mulcahy taking a seat on Hawkeye’s cot, while BJ sat on his own to observe and intervene if Hawkeye asked for it. He was mainly there for the show, anyway, and to help keep any prying eyes away from the priest. He knew Hawk and Mulcahy would appreciate it. In all honesty, he wasn’t surprised a repressed desire for Hawkeye had forced its way out, but he wasn’t sure ...how exactly that had happened, but he would roll with it. 

“Thanks for the cookie, Father.”

“It’s John, Ben. Call me John. None of that Father nonsense. I’m tired of being Father this, Father that- I’m a man, too, you know.” Mulcahy said with a sigh, putting his ankle on his knee. “I want to be John Mulcahy.”

“Well John, it’s nice to meet you.” Hawkeye sniffed at the cookie, and nibbled at it. It was quite delicious, to be honest. “Beej, I think it’s just a cookie. There’s something to it though. I think I had it once, but..” Hawkeye mumbled, taking another bite to try to figure out the unique flavor. 

“Oh my god.” BJ said with a laugh as it hit him. “It’s laced with marijuana!” BJ chortled with a laugh. “It was all the rage in San Francisco when I left. It’s mainly put in brownies, though.” BJ said with a wide grin, his eyes twinkling at Mulcahy. “How much did you eat, Fath- excuse me, Johnny?”

“I ate twelve, maybe thirteen of ‘em. Polished off the box, you know. Radar gave it to me in the poker game. I won them.” Mulcahy rambled, leaning onto Hawkeye and threading his fingers through Hawkeye’s fingers, interlacing them. “You have lovely hands, Hawkeye. No wonder you’re a surgeon.”

“I think we need to go see Radar.” hawkeye mumbled, finishing up the cookie without any realization he had actually inhaled it. “It’s quite good, you know. I’m getting a bit of a buzz from it.”

“You don’t say, hawkeye. I wonder how much was put into them if they’re this potent.” BJ said with a slightly wary tilt to his head. “I’ll have to supervise you two, purely out of, umm, medical concern.”

“Sure, sure, whatever you say, Beej.” Hawkeye’s words dripped with sarcasm, knowing his friend was enjoying his predicament with a suddenly cuddly Mulcahy. Cuddling wasn’t half-bad, actually, thought Hawkeye as he leaned into Mulcahy, their hands still clasped together. 

“Okay, I’ll go get Radar, but I don’t want you two wandering around camp.” BJ said with a sigh, knowing Hawkeye was starting to get distracted with Mulcahy, and he really didn’t want Mulcahy getting into too much trouble. Or at least, trouble others could SEE. 

“We’ll be fine, Dad.” Mulcahy quipped slyly, glancing up at BJ with sparkly blue eyes behind golden spectacles. “Hawk’ll keep me company. I’ll keep him company too. I’m quite adept at it.” Mulcahy added slyly, quirking a brow at Hawkeye, who was rendered speechless, BJ blinking in slight surprise that Mulcahy could be quite this forward. 

“Okay then.” BJ shrugged, shaking it off and going to get Radar. This had to be solved, and quickly. He loved Mulcahy, but he was quite a bit too out of character for his comfort. He liked the quiet, shy Mulcahy, not this brazen and talkative Mulcahy. It was funny but after a while, it started to kind of make him nervous.   
John Mulcahy sat with Hawkeye Pierce, enjoying the feel of their hands joined together. “It’s quite nice. Sitting with you like this.” Mulcahy added with a smile. Hawkeye nodded, the two enjoying the relative quiet of the Swamp. 

“I never realized how much I really like you, Hawkeye. You’re brilliant, and passionate. I can’t help but admire you.” Mulcahy’s hand moved out of Hawkeye’s to rest on Hawkeye’s knee. “I suppose one could say I had- have a crush on you.”

“You? Me?” Hawkeye babbled, blinking dumbly down at Mulcahy. “You’re so- well, I never thought you would give anything beyond a hug a second thought.”

“I give you a lot of thought, especially hugs. I’d like it if you hugged the stuffing out of me.” Hawkeye laughed, his arm moving up around Mulcahy’s shoulders to squeeze them affectionately with a loud and braying laugh. 

“I think I could do that just fine, John Mulcahy.” Hawkeye snuggled into Mulcahy, the two curling up on the cot like puppies. “This is quite nice, and I think those cookies give you a bit of zip. We really should thank Captain Fergusson.”

“We’ll write him a thank you note later.” Mulcahy said with a nod, moving so they lay entwined, their fingers threaded together as the two watched Radar and BJ enter the tent. 

“Oh my goodness, sirs- I’m so sorry!” Radar gasped, his eyes wide as he watched Hawkeye and Mulcahy on the cot, in a puppy-pile of cuddling among blankets and pillows. 

“It’s fine, Radar. We’re quite content like this. It’s all good, I’ve Hawk’s blue eyes to keep me company.” Mulcahy yawned, his eyes slowly sliding shut as Hawkeye shrugged and closed his eyes, the two dozing together. 

“I really think we should leave them alone to - er, sleep in peace.” BJ said after a long moment, deciding that it would be fine when they woke up. Sleep would be a good remedy, and everyone DID need a little extra sleep now and then. Especially if it was aided by an adorable and cuddly priest. 

“Good night, John, Hawk.” BJ whispered as he covered the two dozing men with a blanket and pulled out a blank sheet of paper to write a letter. 

Dear Captain Fergusson…...


End file.
